


Private Lesson

by Adsdragonlover



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, But he’s fine, But they’re also in denial, College AU, Crying, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Gavin Reed Has A Beard, Gavin Reed is a Tease, Hand Jobs, Honestly so filthy, Human AU, Human RK900, Humor, M/M, Niles is a snarky little shit, Nines is Desperate, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Professor Gavin, RK900 is called Niles, Smut, Snark, Student Nines, Student/Teacher, Teasing, Top Gavin Reed, University AU, and a bit of a brat, but like in a funny way too?, consenual, cum on face, cum on glasses, safe, sane, teacher/student relationship, they’re in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsdragonlover/pseuds/Adsdragonlover
Summary: Niles is too busy thirsting over Gavin, his history professor/fuck buddy, to pay attention to the lesson. Gavin gives him a private lesson to help him catch up.A smutty fic written for Peachykeen’s birthday! Takes place in their student teacher reed900 AU.Featuring; History Professor Gavin Reed, Gavin Reed’s beard, Gavin Reed being an absolute tease, and Niles being too horny to pay attention in class, and more random facts about the Great Depression than you probably needed to know.Also they’re both kind of gone on each other but don’t admit it to themselves or acknowledge it out loud.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 17
Kudos: 114





	Private Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackberry_peachx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackberry_peachx/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday, Peach!! Go follow them on twitter, their art is amazing and their teacher/student AU is literally so great.  
> https://twitter.com/s_peachxv?s=21
> 
> This has a bit of the Daddy kink in it so don’t read if that squicks you out. 
> 
> Also please use condoms in real life.

Gavin looked him up and down while Niles’ heart pounded in his chest. “You weren’t paying attention in the lecture today.”

Niles pushed up his glasses. “I- well, yes. You’re right,” he admitted sheepishly. 

Gavin raised an eyebrow. “Care to explain _why?_ ”

Niles looked down and away. “You’re just- You’re really distracting,” he mumbled. The fact that he’d had a plug up his ass all lesson certainly didn’t help either. 

He couldn’t see Gavin’s resulting smirk. “Oh I _am?_ ” He teased. “Well, I guess I’ll just have to give you a private lesson.”

Niles looked back up at him at the words, feeling heat rise to his cheeks and his dick perk up slightly in interest. “Oh?”

Gavin grinned slowly. “Yeah, baby,” he purred, his own eyes darkening. “Strip for me.”

Well, _fuck_. 

Niles maintained eye contact with Gavin as he reached down and unbuttoned his pants. He unzipped them and hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his underwear and his pants. Niles bit his lip as he stared at Gavin, watching the way his pupils dilated even further. 

Slowly, he slid them down, shifting his hips in a circle as he did so. He let out of soft gasp as the cool air of Gavin’s office hit his half-hard cock and he blushed at the sight of Gavin’s expression slowly morphing into a grin. 

“All the way, baby,” Gavin purred lowly, and the sound of his voice made him stiffen up a little further. Gavin smirked. “Leave your glasses on for me though, baby.”

Niles nodded and tugged off his sweater, tossing it in the corner and not caring where it landed. Then he began to unbutton his undershirt with fumbling fingers until he was standing nude in front of Gavin. 

“Mmm, good boy,” Gavin praised, licking his lips. “You look so gorgeous, baby.”

Niles shifted slightly, embarrassed by the praise, and the movement caused the plug to brush over his prostate causing him to gasp softly. 

Gavin, perceptive as he was, didn’t miss this. He grinned like the cat who got the cream and crossed the space between them, putting his hands on Niles’ hips. “What was that, baby?” he growled. 

Niles shivered. “It’s- ah- it’s nothing, Gavin.”

Gavin’s grin only widened. “ _Oh?_ ” He purred. “Is that the _truth_ , baby?” He tightened his grip on Niles’ hips and shifted them to move in a circle. The movement repeated the earlier sensation and punched a low moan out of Niles. 

“ _Yes,_ ” Niles promised, enjoying the act. The thrill of lying to Gavin about something so obvious. 

“Hmmm, alright then,” Gavin murmured. “Prove it. Bend over my desk for me, baby,” he growled. 

Oh _Jesus,_ the growl went _straight_ to Niles’ dick. He nodded and carefully walked over to the desk before bending over on top of it. He turned his head and looked over his shoulder at Gavin, who was staring hungrily at his ass. “Good?”

“Mmm, almost,” Gavin responded, coming closer. Then Gavin’s big, rough hands were on his ass, squeezing and fondling. Then they spread his cheeks and Gavin let out a sound of fake disappointment. “A _plug,_ Niles?” He tsk’d and shook his head, letting go of Niles’ ass. “Are you really _that_ horny for me, baby?” Gavin cooed before bringing one of his hands down and lightly smacking Niles’ ass. 

“ _Yes._ Yes- I am, Gavin,” Niles admitted with a soft whine. 

Gavin leant down and pressed a scratchy kiss to Niles’ left cheek. Then he spread Niles’ cheeks again and pulled out the cyan colored plug. 

Niles suddenly felt so _empty_ and he whimpered softly in disappointment. 

“Shh, baby,” Gavin purred. “I’ve got you. Just close your eyes for me.”

Niles exhaled shakily and closed his eyes, shifting his hips slightly in an attempt to get some kind of friction for his aching cock. 

Behind him, he heard the sound of Gavin undoing his heavy metal belt buckle and unzipping his pants and Niles thought the anticipation was going to kill him. 

Then Gavin squeezed his hips and his big, thick cock slid between his cheeks and gently moved up and down, collecting the leftover lube that dribbled out when the plug was removed. Firm hands kept Niles’ hips anchored, strong and unyielding, denying him that delicious sense of friction. He whined softly and rested his forehead on the desk. Eyes still shut, but now screwed tightly closed. “Gavin,” he pleaded. “ _Please._ ”

Gavin shushed him gently before Niles heard the sound of the cap of the lube bottle, and the slick sounds of Gavin lubing himself up. Niles’ mouth might have started to water. 

Then the blunt head of Gavin’s cock was pressed to Niles’ entrance, and Niles forced himself to relax as Gavin slowly pushed in. Niles moaned as Gavin entered him inch by torturous, _blissful_ inch. Then stopped.

God, he felt so _full._ It was fucking amazing. “Gavin,” he panted. “Gavin, _move._ ” 

“Not yet, baby,” he cooed, and Niles could _hear_ the smirk in his voice. “We’ll start off easy for you, okay?”

Niles was about to protest that he didn’t fucking _need_ easy, he wasn’t fragile, he wasn’t going to _break._ And then-

“What year was the stock market crash that set off the Great Depression?” 

“... what the fuck?”

Gavin tsked and stayed put. “No answer, no thrust, babe,” he explained casually. 

Oh. Oh _no._ “ _Seriously?”_ Niles demanded. “What-“

“You weren’t paying attention. I told you you needed a private lesson. So, answer. What year was the stock market crash that set off the Great Depression?” He repeated calmly. 

Fuck, they were really doing this. Niles scrambled for the answer in his head, doing his best to concentrate over the feeling of Gavin’s thick cock in his ass. “Uh,” he stumbled. “1929.”

“Good boy,” Gavin purred, pulling almost all the way out slowly before slamming back in, punching a broken moan from Niles. “The day the stock market crashed, what was it called?”

“Fuck!” Niles, cursed. “I- um, Black Tuesday?”

“Very good,” Gavin praised as he began to move at a satisfying pace. 

_Finally,_ Niles thought through moans. 

Then he stopped again and Niles groaned.

“ _Now_ what?” he complained. 

Thankfully, Gavin ignored his snark. “Who was the president during the start of the Great Depression?”

This was seriously going to kill him. But, thankfully, he did know this one. “Hoover.” 

“Hmm, are these too easy for you?” Gavin asked teasingly as he ground his hips in a circle, torturing Niles’ prostate. 

“ _No,_ ” Niles gasped. “No, it’s not too easy. It’s great, don’t worry,” he babbled, desperate for the questions to stay simple so he’d be satisfied. 

Gavin hummed and bent over Niles, kissing the back of his neck and thrusting shallowly in a way that made Niles keen. “Dust Bowl,” he murmured into his ear as he fucked him shallowly. “What is it?”

_Fuck._ Niles had _no_ idea. “It’s- fuck- it’s uh, like the Rose Bowl?” 

Gavin tsked in disappointment and stopped moving. “Nope. Try again.”

“ _Fuck,_ I don’t know. Gavin _please,_ ” he begged, aching for movement, anything. 

Gavin hummed. “I’ll give you a hint. The Dust Bowl refers to the geographic area where the drought in the 1930s ruined the soil. Where? Just the general area.”

Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. “Uhh, the south?” That made sense right? It was… dusty in the south.

“A little more specific than that, baby,” Gavin purred and Niles felt like sobbing from need. 

“I- I don’t know. Texas?”

He was rewarded by a sharp snap of Gavin’s hips as he thrust quickly for a few precious moments, shifting from a meandering grating to something wicked and far more forceful. “Lucky guess,” Gavin commented, and Niles was too wrecked and sexually frustrated to hear the matching desire thickening Gavin’s voice. 

“What does the CCC stand for?” Gavin asked as he continued to speed up. 

Niles choked on a sob, but his eyes were dry. He blurted, “Catching Cock Cum!” Still evidently aware enough to be snarky. 

“Clever cheeky comebacks certainly _aren’t_ the answer I’m looking for,” Gavin responded without missing a beat and a small part of Niles melted at Gavin’s ability to be clever and fucking _alliterative_ with his cock up Niles’ ass. That, however, was the part of Niles that was catching very inappropriate and assuredly messy feelings, so Niles ignored it like usual. 

Then Gavin stopped moving and Niles choked on a dry, desperate sob. “ _Daddy, please!_ ” he begged. 

“CCC, what does it stand for?” Gavin repeated, voice rough at the edges from his own desire. “ _In the context of the Great Depression,_ ” he clarified sternly. 

This wasn’t fair. “I don’t _know!_ ” Niles whined, breathless and desperate and horny as _fuck._

Gavin tsked again and lightly slapped Niles’ ass, making him moan loudly, the sound a half-sob-half-moan as desperate, sexually frustrated tears began to fall. Gavin paused and soothingly rubbed over Niles’ hips. “Color?” he asked gently, tone worried. 

“ _Green,_ ” Niles assured him. It was torture, _absolute_ torture, but he couldn’t get enough of it either. “I’m good, I promise.”

“Good,” Gavin leaned down and pressed a kiss to the small of his back before he returned to his smug tone of voice, enjoying getting Niles so worked up like this. 

“Come on baby, it’s just the Great Depression.” He cooed teasingly. “These wouldn’t be so difficult if you’d actually been paying attention.”

Niles couldn’t take it. “The only _relevant_ Great Depression is the one I’m gonna have if you don’t just _actually_ fuck me already!” He snarled, his grip on the edge of the desk so tight his knuckles seemed white as bone. 

Gavin froze, and Niles realized belatedly the back talk might not have been the smartest idea. “What was that?” he asked, voice barely above a whisper, but deafeningly loud in the current silence of the office. 

Niles went for a different, less snarky approach. “Fuck me, Daddy, _please,_ ” he mewled, small and repentant.

“No no no,” Gavin said softly, slowly, shaking his head. Then he was pulling out and no- _please._ “No I think you were giving me snark, baby.” 

Niles was utterly empty and he _hated_ it. “Please, Daddy,” he pleaded. 

“No, Niles. You weren’t being a good boy.” But Gavin must’ve taken some pity on him, because Niles felt the cold smoothness of his plug slide back inside him. He let out a relieved little moan. It wasn’t Gavin’s cock, but it was better than nothing. “Niles. Look at me, baby,” he cooed. 

Niles rolled over onto his back and held himself up by his hands on Gavin’s desk, not trusting his legs to steady himself on their own. He looked over at Gavin and was struck suddenly by how _devastatingly_ handsome his professor was. 

Gavin looked at him with his piercing gray-green eyes as he thoughtfully rubbed over his beard with one hand. His hair was streaked very lightly with silvery gray, making him look older and distinguished and unbearably hot. The top three buttons of his shirt were undone, giving Niles a good view of his incredible chest, and his smirk was unbearably sexy. His face was flushed lightly from exertion and Niles’ eyes were drawn down to Gavin’s cock, standing up at attention, hard and heavy and _delicious._

He stared at Gavin’s cock for a few moments before Gavin cleared his throat and Niles quickly looked back up at his smug, knowing expression, his own face heating up in embarrassment at being caught staring, despite the fact that they’d been having sex for months now. 

“You want to be a good boy for me, Niles?” Gavin purred and Niles nodded eagerly, his hard cock twitching at Gavin’s words. “Do you want to cum for Daddy?”

“ _Yes, please,_ ” Niles gasped, desperate to please, to cum. 

“Then prove that you can be a good boy. The snark is cute, but there are better things you could be doing with your mouth,” Gavin murmured, and _oh_ those words made his mouth water and his dick get somehow, impossibly, harder. 

“Yes. Yes, I can do that, Daddy,” Niles babbled. “I can be good, I promise.”

Gavin’s smirk softened into a soft smile that was probably too fond to be appropriate. But neither of them acknowledged that. “I know,” Gavin agreed softly. Then his expression hardened. “Under the desk, Niles.”

Niles rushed to obey, scrambling around the desk to crouch underneath it as Gavin followed at a leisurely pace. It was a little too cramped to be entirely comfortable but, honestly? Niles didn’t fucking care. 

Gavin walked over to the desk and sat down in his chair and spread his legs wide. Without prompt, Niles opened his mouth wide. 

Gavin chuckled warmly, and the sound sent a pleasant trill down Niles’ spine and straight to his cock. “Good boy,” he murmured, causing the same reaction. 

Gavin reached down and gently cupped the left side of Niles’ cheek in one large hand. Involuntarily, Niles closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, his cock hanging hard between his legs. “You’re such a good boy,” Gavin murmured. “You know what to do, baby,” he purred before moving his hand to tangle in the hair at that top of Niles’ head. 

Niles didn’t need any more prompting, and he leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the head of Gavin’s cock without hesitation. He closed his eyes and sucked lightly while swirling his tongue around the head, gathering up the precum beading at the tip and loving the slightly salty flavor. 

Above him, Gavin let out a shaky exhale, and his hand tightened in his hair. Niles would’ve smiled if he could. This is what he was good at. He prided himself on being able to draw delicious noises out of Gavin with his mouth, his tongue, his lips, his throat. It was intoxicating being able to affect him in such a way. 

He opened his mouth a little wider and began to bob his head, taking more and more of Gavin each time. He didn’t have much of a gag reflex, but he liked to save deepthroating as a special trick in his blowjobs. He didn’t do it frequently, he didn’t want it to get boring, and it usually left his voice incredibly wrecked. And his friends were too perceptive for their own good _not_ to recognize what causes his voice to sound so fucked. So he took him as deep as he could without deepthroating him, and used his hand to twist and stroke at the remainder of Gavin’s dick. 

Gavin moaned at his work, and his grip tightened in Niles’ hair. Niles moaned around Gavin at the feeling, which made Gavin louder in turn. Then Niles hollowed out his cheeks and sucked hard as he sped up. 

“ _Fuck! Niles!”_ Gavin cursed. Niles was, _so_ proud of himself. He sped up the pace and varied his technique before pulling out his killing blow and taking Gavin all the way, burying his nose in the thick patch of curls at the base of Gavin’s cock, the musky smell there intoxicating. 

He swallowed around Gavin, his throat flexing around Gavin’s cock, and he cried out loudly, tugging hard on Niles’ hair. Niles pulled back slightly and Gavin gently pulled him all the way off by his hair. “Stay there,” he growled and _fuck_ Niles loved how wrecked Gavin sounded. 

Then Gavin wrapped a hand around himself and jerked himself quickly, pumping his fist once, twice, then three times. “ _Fuck, baby!”_ He moaned as he came, pumping line after line of hot, sticky cum on Niles’ face and glasses. 

Niles closed his eyes and moaned at the feeling, and when Gavin had finished, he opened his eyes and licked his lips, tasting and subsequently swallowing any cum that had landed within reach of his tongue. 

“Jesus _Christ,_ ” Gavin groaned brokenly. He reached down and tugged lightly on Niles’ arm, scooting his swivel chair back a little and patting his lap with his other hand. “C’mere baby. Let me help you.”

Niles got up eagerly but carefully, making sure not to hit his head on the desk before he climbed into Gavin’s lap. 

“You were such a good boy, Niles,” Gavin purred as he wrapped a hand around Niles’ aching cock. Niles moaned sharply and closed his eyes. 

Gavin leaned forward and pressed hot, open mouthed kisses to Niles’ neck and collarbones before sucking a bruise on his right collarbone while he jerked him off. 

“ _Fuck,_ ” Niles whined. “Gavin, I’m so close,” he panted, bringing his own hands up and resting them heavily on Gavin’s shoulders for stability. 

“I know baby,” Gavin growled lowly against Niles’ skin as he sped his hand up. “Just let Daddy take care of you, baby,” he cooed. Then he bit down lightly on Niles’ other collarbone while he twisted his wrist and thumbed over the slit of Niles’ cock. “Cum for me,” he growled. 

And Niles was gone. He came all over Gavin’s hand and their stomachs with a hoarse cry of Gavin’s name, panting and writhing in his lap. He slumped down against Gavin’s shoulder moments after, boneless and exhausted, and feeling wonderfully blissed out.

“Good?” Gavin murmured. 

Niles couldn’t bite back his smile, tired as it was. “Very.”

“Mmm, good,” Gavin grinned, then he scooted the chair closer to his desk and grabbed his phone. “Do you mind if I take a picture, baby? I wouldn’t show anyone, it’d just be for me, it’s just- you look hot as fuck like this.”

Niles nodded lazily, having no objections to that. “Good to know you think I’m hot.”

Gavin laughed as he took the picture. Niles, tucked into his shoulder, missed the way Gavin silently marveled at how unbelievably sexy Niles looked, mouthing ‘holy shit’ to himself. “Well duh, but you’re more than a pretty face, Niles. You’re also really smart when you _actually pay attention,_ ” he sniped, but there was no real heat to it. 

Niles laughed and reached up to take his glasses off, he couldn’t see either way, not with how dirty they were right now. “Sorry not sorry,” he shrugged. “Maybe I should zone out staring at your ass all lecture more often,” he joked. 

“Ha ha,” Gavin said sarcastically, rolling his eyes and reaching over to grab the box of tissues on his desk. He handed it to Niles who took it appreciatively and started cleaning off his glasses. 

It didn’t work very well and mainly just ended up smearing cum all over the lenses. “This isn’t working,” he said, holding them up for Gavin to see. 

Gavin choked on a laugh and quickly tried to play it off as a cough. 

“Hey!” Niles pouted, swatting lightly at his arm. “Don’t laugh at my pain.”

“Ah yes, schadenfreude,” Gavin commented, trying to keep a straight face while he reached into one of his desk drawers for his packet of wet wipes. 

“You’re such a smartass,” Niles complained playfully, taking the wet wipes gratefully and cleaning off his glasses and then himself. 

“Well I am a professor,” Gavin joked. 

Niles rolled his eyes and blamed the warm feeling in his chest entirely on the afterglow. “Alright, I’m gonna get dressed,” he said, getting out of Gavin’s lap and starting to put back on his clothes as Gavin hummed his acknowledgment. 

He had just finished pulling on his sweater when Gavin cleared his throat and Niles looked over at Gavin, who was leaning on the side of his desk. 

“Here,” Gavin said, handing him a small stack of flashcards. “Since I know you didn’t take notes today and I _know_ you’ve already forgotten everything we went over just now.”

Niles took the flashcards with a grin. “Valid,” he agreed. “And _I_ know you’re not going to go easy on me on the test just because I was too horny to focus.”

Gavin chuckled. “Damn right, Niles.”

“Later, Gavin,” Niles said with a smile. He turned to go but then he turned back around, reached forward and pulled Gavin into a kiss.

Gavin kissed back immediately, and Niles was so addicted to the feeling of Gavin’s beard under his hands and against his lips, to having Gavin’s lips on his and their tongues touching.

It wasn’t a problem. 

“What was that for?” Gavin asked when they pulled away. “I mean, I’m not complaining but we don’t usually do goodbye kisses.”

“Well you know me, I like to live life chaotically,” Niles joked. Gavin raised an eyebrow. Niles coughed. “Yeah that wasn’t a good joke. I just- I wanted to. You know, as a thank you.”

Gavin laughed. “Alright. But don’t be getting sappy on me, Niles,” he shook his head with a grin. “We can’t have you going soft.”

Inside, a tiny, hidden and ignored part of Niles sank a little at the words, but on the outside, his grin didn’t falter. “If anyone’s going soft it’s _you,_ old man.” he teased. 

Gavin groaned and flipped him off. “Fuck off, I’m not _that_ old. Jesus, don’t make me feel like a creep.” But he was still smiling, so Niles counted it as a win. “See ya later, Niles.”

“Until then, Gavin,” he said with a smile before he headed out.   
  


* * *

Niles aced that test when it came around. Gavin pretended he wasn’t proud and then fucked him hard as a reward. 

Niles was actually really glad he went back to college. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Pleeeeease leave comments, they feed my soul and I’m a slut for validation.
> 
> Also kudos.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
